the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: The Swan Song of Martin Scorsese's Career Sings Beautifully with "The Irishman"
The influence of Martin Scorsese has never been questioned; his contributions to American cinema have cemented his legacy and his talent as among the greatest filmmakers in cinematic history. However, with The Irishman, Scorsese takes the very legacy he has cemented for himself and brought to it an introspective, solemn perspective onto the very career he has defined. Alongside his always technical wizardry and his phenomenal dedication to the craft of filmmaking itself, The Irishman is Scorsese’s most intimate picture with the absolute melancholy he and his astounding ensemble bring to audiences. The Cast Martin Scorsese has always known how to build a cast, and The Irishman is no exception to the rule. Weaving his way throughout the history of the late 20th-century mob, Scorsese draws from a well of talent with Bobby Cannavale, Ray Romano, Stephen Graham, Jack Huston, and Harvey Keitel getting the biggest notices. Of the supporting ensemble, the far and away standout is the enigmatic Anna Paquin. She barely says a word in the film, but her presence looms heavily over the film. With every glance or slight muscle twitch, she conveys grief, disgust, disappointment, and ultimately anger with the utmost dedication and talent. Al Pacino, in somehow his first collaboration with Martin Scorsese, hits it out of the park with the best rendition of the talents that defined his later career. He is the humanization of bombast and charisma, slinging words at a machine gun speed and with the silver tongue of the devil himself. Pacino is not all bark, however, managing to sell the undercurrent of intelligence that lies beneath the surface. Joe Pesci gives a career best performance with his silent, subtle, and softly dangerous presence. Where Pacino chews the scenery Pesci sucks out all the oxygen, leaving his co-stars and the audience gasping for air in his terrifyingly docile presence. The longtime collaborator and close friend of Scorsese, Robert De Niro is delivering one of the most sublime characters of his resume. Shading his Frank Sheeran with visible conflict and regret, every movement and interaction that De Niro does is layered with emotion. Much like Sheeran himself, this is a culmination and reflection on what De Niro’s career has been. With sky-shattering highs and catastrophic stumbles, De Niro’s performance is the role of a literal lifetime and he sells each second of it. Score: 5 out of 5 The Story Penned by the modern master of writing epic Steven Zaillian, The Irishman spans fifty years and makes each moment count to the absolute fullest. Working perfectly in sync with what Scorsese seeks to accomplish, Zaillian delivers on capturing the themes of the story with expert craftmanship. The characters pop, with dialogue singing because of how often the silences linger. Each word and moment is drawn to its limit, before relinquishing at just the right time. In a retirement home in Philadelphia, former union official Frank “The Irishman” Sheeran tells his tale of the time he spent in the Imob of the 20th century. Frank speaks about the friendships he struck with Philadelphia boss Russel Buffalino, his apprenticeship underneath Teamsters president Jimmy Hoffa, and his own contributions to one of the most violent and turbulent periods of American history. Epic in every sense of the term, Zaillian helps Scorsese craft the very nature of his soul into the story. The two of them weave together a tapestry of violence, crime, and a surprising amount of humor to create a web of thrilling proportions. It is a long film, with many small details and moments in the script that would seemingly harm its outcome, but the way Zaillian strings it all together makes each moment count. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction It would be wrong to say that Martin Scorsese pours his heart The Irishman, not to say that it lacks for vitality and blood-rushing adrenaline. Better to say that Scorsese pours his soul into it; his psyche has been examined and thoroughly reflected upon in what is Scorsese’s most intimately retrospective piece. The story he tells is a peek inside the man’s mind, one obsessed with legacy, with destiny, with choice, and with regret. He tackles the kinds of emotional turmoil that he may not even know about, let alone understand, and displays it for audiences to see. The technical elements of the film are as outstanding as always, with Scorsese’s tried and true collaborators delivering reliably strong work. Sandy Powell’s costume work and the production design by Bob Shaw help to perfectly recreate the era, with Rodrigo Prieto’s masterful camerawork navigating scene by scene with the utmost clarity. Thelma Schoonmaker is naturally the stand-out, Scorsese’s frequent collaborator and confidante, with her editing weaving her way across decades of history in three hours to make it all go by in a single blink. Much has been said about the de-aging method of actors, and it’s truly groundbreaking work. When coupled with fantastic makeup and hairstyling, the cast is brought back to their former selves from decades ago with a seamless transition. It’s not only not distracting, but it’s an active, powerful boost that only a director like Scorsese could implement so flawlessly. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict The Irishman is a difficult film to process, and that’s a fantastic thing to say about it. Scorsese challenging himself and his crew to go beyond what has defined them, pushing audiences to question their participation in their legacies, and doing so with the utmost respect and precise craftsmanship. There isn’t a single moment that lacks for punch or energy, but not because of Scorsese’s insane drive from the past. It’s a moment of reflection, and three pure, blissful hours of exploring what The Irishman, and to an extent Scorsese, has truly given to the world. Score: 100% Potential Ballot Spots *Best Picture *Best Director - Martin Scorsese *Best Lead Actor - Robert De Niro *Best Supporting Actor - Al Pacino (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Acotr - Joe Pesci *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Editing *Best Production Design *Best Costume Design *Best Makeup & Hairstyling *Best Visual Effects *Best Limited Performance, Female - Anna Paquin Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2019 Reviews